1. Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present embodiment relates in general to electromagnetic technology. More specifically, the present embodiment relates to a device that uses electromagnetic technology to benefit human health.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human body is largely composed of water, and electromagnetic energy pulses run through the body. At a physical level all matter is simply a form of energy and is governed in part by the subtle energy fields that are around them. The human body is simply one other form of matter, and hence is influenced by these magnetic fields. Magnetic fields are known to improve blood flow in the tissues when applied. Although this knowledge has been expressed historically through indigenous and enlightened cultures, it has also recently been proven through scientific processes.
Magnetic therapy refers to the use of placing static magnets directly on the body, generally over regions of pain. Magnetic therapy devices employ safe and non-invasive methods of applying magnetic fields to a body for therapeutic purposes. These devices accelerate the natural healing process of the body and provide natural pain relief without any adverse side effects. Electromagnetic forces have a significant effect on human health and can stimulate the metabolism of the cells that make up the human tissues. In the past, various methods such as bandaging, massages, injections and drug treatments have been used in an attempt to promote better circulation and blood supply to the tissue. This can now be achieved entirely without side effects by the application of deep penetrating, alternating magnetic fields. Magnetic therapy is one of the oldest forms of natural healing, whose main effect is to activate the body's own defensive forces, improve cellular metabolism and increase the intake of oxygen by the tissue. The application of magnetic fields improves the blood circulation by causing blood vessels to dilate and increases the oxygen content in the blood.
Therapeutic magnets traditionally come in two different types of polarity arrangements. They are unipolar magnets and bipolar or alternating-pole magnets. Magnets that have north on one side and south on the other are known as unipolar magnets. Bipolar or alternating-pole magnets are made from a sheet of magnetic material with north and south magnets arranged in an alternating pattern, so that both north and south face the skin.
Conventional magnetic therapy devices include magnetic straps for wrists, ankles, knees, and the back. These devices are also available as shoe insoles, mattresses, magnetic blankets having magnets woven into the material, magnetic creams, magnetic supplements, plasters/patches and water that have been “magnetized”. These magnetic therapy devices have been shown to improve blood flow in underlying tissues.
Pulsed electromagnetic field therapy (PEMFT) is quite distinct from true magnet therapy. Pulsed electromagnetic field therapy is a reparative technique most commonly used in the field of orthopedics for the treatment of non-union fractures, failed fusions, congenital pseudarthrosis and depression. In the case of bone healing, PEMFT uses electrical energy to direct a series of magnetic pulses through injured tissue whereby each magnetic pulse induces a tiny electrical signal that stimulates cellular repair. Many studies have also demonstrated the effectiveness of PEMFT in healing soft-tissue wounds, suppressing inflammatory responses at the cell membrane level to alleviate pain, and increasing range of motion and had shown effective for osteoarthritis, stress, incontinence, multiple sclerosis and possibly other conditions as well. Pulsed magnetic fields can accelerate the healing process when applied across the site of a bone fracture. Pulsed electromagnetic fields are utilized to enhance tissue repair in mammals and were also used to stimulate the growth of stem cells. PEMFT may be further utilized to treat severe depression if the patient failed to respond to antidepressants. This treatment, known as transcranial pulsed electromagnetic therapy uses a strong electromagnetic field that is pulsed into the patient's head.
Repetitive transcranial magnetic stimulation (rTMS) is more closely related to standard magnet therapy. It involves applying low-frequency magnetic pulses to the brain. rTMS has been investigated for treating emotional illnesses and other conditions that originate in the brain. The results of preliminary studies have been generally promising.
While modern western culture and science have used magnetism in the field of health care such as in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) machines, still modern western culture as of this writing has yet to capitalize and leverage this knowledge of the effects of electromagnetism on healthcare and wellness in a widely accessible way.
Recent advancements in the art provide a magnetic therapy device that affects a compression of multiple magnetic fields by rapid rotation of aligned permanent magnets in relation to corresponding fixed multiple magnetic fields. In this device an opposing multiple magnetic polar field is established and positioned in a spaced relation to the rotating magnetic field, thereby imparting a therapeutic compression effect of magnetic fields on a biological entity positioned within the fields. However, this assembly provides only opposing multiple magnetic fields and must be carefully positioned in spaced relation to the rotating magnetic field to impart the desired therapeutic effect.
One of the existing systems provides a bi-axial rotating magnetic therapeutic device, comprising a magnetic unit that is made to rotate about two separate axes at the same time housed within non-magnetic components. One axis of rotation is in the direction of a rod mounted to the magnet, and the other axis is along an imaginary line that runs through the center of the magnetic body, roughly perpendicular to the rod. The two rotational movements of the magnet produce both a time-varying field of magnetic flux density and a time-varying field of angular flux displacement. The main drawback of this system is that the device has a complex structure and the two rotational movements of the magnet produce only perpendicular magnetic fields, which do not provide the desired medical effect.
Another existing system discloses a magnetic therapy device that includes a power source, a motor, a tachometer, and a microprocessor. The power source may be configured to supply power to the motor, which controls the disk mounted with a plurality of magnets. The tachometer is configured to monitor the magnetic field generated by the plurality of magnets and provides a signal to a microprocessor based on the monitored magnetic field. The microprocessor may be configured to control the motor based on the signal received from the tachometer. The downside to this system is that the magnetic field thus generated is not constant thereby causing a pulsating effect on the affected body part.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device for magnetic therapy that assists with the healing processes of the human body. There is a further need for a device that is inexpensive, simple in construction, environmentally friendly and provides a constant magnetic field that can be applied for therapeutic purposes. The present invention overcomes the prior art shortcomings by accomplishing these objectives.